Tracks Home
by wordforge
Summary: Our great depression tested our people, and molded them for better or worse. This is a tale of a young man living in those days.
1. Chapter 1

A chill in the night doesn't slow the men as they run for the train. Five men and a boy run for an open car pulled by the steam engine bellowing out smoke. With practiced skill the father helped his son into the open door, and with a struggle climbed in after him.

Huddled men could be seen in each corner as the pair looked around the car. They sat beside the wall opposite the open door feeling the jostle of the car , and the cold breeze.

" Josiah, here ya go boy, Eat this and get some sleep," Joseph Trantham handed his son half an apple, and wrapped his coat around the boy. Slumber came quick for Josiah, and he dreamed of being rocked to sleep in his mothers lap.

As Josiah slept Joseph rewrapped the other half apple for his son in the morning. coughing every now and then Joseph huddled up beside his son to keep him warm.

Shouts woke up the Trantham's , their eyes dulled with sleep barely opened in the bright sunlight. Men banged on the car door, "get up ya lousy hobos, and get out of our train!!" Large men with batons dragged each man out, and lined them by the tracks.

Train cops watched as the local police looked over the hobos. Joseph Trantham stood 6'2" tall with coal black hair, a firm jaw and warm brown eyes. Beside his pa Josiah was 4"6" tall with fair skin and blonde hair. Each wore sturdy pants and a dingy shirt with a worn fedora on Joseph. Joseph had on worn boots, and Josiah wore mens shoes a bit too big for him.

Before the hobos stood Chief Schack of the local police. Cool distant blue eyes gazed over each man, but stopping at Josiah. "You alone boy?"

"No sir," said Josiah, Joseph stepped forward, "This is my boy."

"Is that true boy?" asked Chief Benjamin Schack "Yes sir, I'm Josiah , and this here is my pa." Josiah edges closer to Joseph.

Schack looked close at Joseph, "Where you two headed?"

Josiah piped up, California, we here there are jobs out there." Again Schack looked over them both.

Looking over to the hobos Chief Schack yelled, "The lot of you start walking, that way! When ya get past the river your in another county. You can go anywhere from there, but not back here!"

"Not you two," pointing at the Trantham, "Your coming with me."

"We aint done nothing wrong," Joseph uttered as he stepped forward.

With a baton at Josephs chest Chief Schack whispered, "You know why I'm taking you in! Nothing you can do about it either, so come along peaceful like."

"Brown, put these two in my automobile, and see that hey don't go nowhere." Schack said as he walked the train with his other men looking for more hobos. Finding no more Schack ordered a few men to make sure the hobos made it to the river, and then drove away towards town with the Trantham.

Bouncing over the dirt roads in the model A Josiah watched the farms and houses they passed. Folks looked over at Schacks car. Maybe they wondered if Schack had caught some criminals, but most just smiles and waved.

"Pa?" Josiah looked at his pa as he slumped over on him. Schack stopped the automobile, and helped lay Joseph down in the back seat. "Boy, ride up front!"

"Hold on tight boy." then Chief Schack sped away till they got to a 2 story house . house was a bit faded with peeling paint. Schack ran in and came out with a man to help Joseph inside. Dr McAlister looked at Joseph, and figured he knew what was wrong. In the corner he spoke with Chief Schack in hushed tones for a few minutes,and with little emotion patted Josiah on the back.

Hours went by till the chief came to Josiah, "Son, your pa needs some rest for awhile, so we are taking you two somewheres to stay for awhile. Dr, Help me get him to my automobile,"

Another trip took them to a large house. It looked like a mansion, and all around in the fields were men working. Never had he seen so may men working in one place. Driving around the house they parked in the back by a door; the back had a yard surrounded by hedges.

Out of the hose came a slightly plump woman with red hair. She wore clean ironed clothes with a clean white apron. This woman spoke to the chief as several strong men carried Joseph to an upstairs room. Curtains were pulled back to let in the light, and Josiah could see the room. There was a bed, a dresser, a closet,a mirror and wash basin,a few chairs including a rocking chair by the bed, and a rug on the floor.

This woman instructed the men to change Joseph into a night shirt, and put him to bed. Turning here attention to Josiah she guided him down to the kitchen. Josiah smelled beans!! His stomach growled, and mouth watered as he accepted a plate of beans with bits of bacon, a thick slice of bread with butter, and a glass of milk! It had been a long time since he had eaten so much or so good!!

" Josiah, my name is miss Gertrude Barrigan. You may call me miss Gertie. Son, don't eat so fast! Eat slow. Now, as you know your father is ill, and he will need a few months to recover. Both of you will stay here till Joseph recovers."

Miss Gerties heart ached for Josiah. His hunger was clear, but so were his tears and his worry for his pa. She chose not to notice his tears; it might make him ashamed.

"This is the home of Arthur Baxter. He was the richest man in Moorston. Mr Baxter is a gruff old man, but inside he has a heart of gold. Just don't let his growl scare you! Okay, when your finished we will clean you up, and get you settled in a room. Hmm," Gertie looked Josiah over really well, "You're a strong lad, but I think for now you will work around the house with us. We could use a strong lad around here."

Heavy steps approached the kitchen, and Josiah looked up to see Mr Baxter enter the kitchen .

Miss Barrigan, Why isn't this boy cleaned up? I won't have this!! Straight away clean him up! Boy, Can you read?" Without waiting for an answer Baxter went on. "You will see that the boy is schooled while here, and he will work! No one eats my food without earning it!!" Taking a plate of beans and a glass of water Baxter stormed from the room.

Standing about 6" even Mr Baxter was thinning on top with brownish gray hair .He had a chubby face,and a pot belly. Josiah could see strength in the man, and could see miss Gertie was right. Mr Baxter reached for some milk, saw the boy, and put it liked Mr Baxter, and was determine to earn his beans, and that of his pa as well. Josiah had not felt so full, or so clean in years! Not long after slipping between the white sheets in a real bed Josiah slept a sound and deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Tracks Home

Morning found Josiah well rested ; his travels had left him worn. Beside the bed on a chair he found clothes and some slightly worn boots. After dressing Josiah moved quietly through the house to see Pa. He saw and heard Mr. Baxter moving up the staircase, and walk down a hallway. Josiah climbed the stairs and turned towards Pa's room. Looking down the hallway he didn't see Mr. Baxter! That was odd. Pondering what he saw he went onto Pa's room.

Pa was awake, but looked so tired! Miss Gertie was taking away an empty bowl , and Dr. McAlister looked over Pa. Doc McAlister noticed Josiah walking in, and dropped his voice and said something to Pa.

"Joseph, I'll send over some medicine, and we will get you back to health. You get plenty of sleep, and you'll be better."Doc McAlister said, giving a slight smile to Joseph and Josiah.

Josiah hugged his Pa tight; it felt good to be in his arms. Clean shaven and with a haircut Pa looked different, but his weak smile was most welcome!

"Boy, let your Pa get some sleep! Sooner he is better sooner you can leave!!", bellowed Mr. Baxter. Hmm, that was odd. Josiah hadn't heard Mr Baxter walk towards this room!

"Love you Son, " Joseph muttered while closing his eyes slowly nodding off. Josiah kissed his Pa, and left for the kitchen. Walking down with Doc McAlister scents of fried potatoes filled the air. Entering the kitchen Josiah noticed a girl cleaning potatoes with Miss Gertie, and the other kitchen girls. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen!

She wore a blue dress with a white ribbon around her waist, and a blue ribbon in here long blonde hair. Miss Gertie noticed the stare from Josiah towards this girl, and she smiled. Many years had passed since Gertrude Brannigan had seen a young man look at her like Josiah looked at Rebecca McAlister!

"Rebecca, our Josiah will help you carry those potatoes to your fathers automobile," said Miss Gertie to Josiah, with a knowing smile!

He grabbed two sacks of potatoes and followed the young lady. After loading Rebecca turned to Josiah, "Why thank you kind sir!", and she smiled. Josiah was speechless! He really tried to say something, but nothing came out! Rebecca politely ignored Josiahs blush and silence

"Your new around here! You must come to the dance next week! It will be so much fun, and I could always use another dance partner!" Again she smiled, and few if any words came to Josiahs mind!

I don't know if I can be there, but I sure want to be there Rebecca." stammered Josiah! Her blue eyes were like the sun! Dazzling, and so warm. He found himself smiling as she smiled her big beautiful smile! Doc came out, and they soon left with Josiah watching the automobile disappear around the hedge. Did she look back at him just before the turn around the hedge?

Miss Gertie watched Josiah with his hands in his pockets walk back to the kitchen. "You know I'm sure you can go to that dance, and you will have fun! " Miss Gertie seemed mighty glad for some reason, but that is when it dawned on Josiah!

"Miss Gertie!! I don't know how to dance!! I I can't go; how can I go?" Josiah said in a panic.

"Now don't you worry, I can teach you and we have a whole week. You will be ready; I promise you that young man!" Miss Gertie confidence reassured Josiah, but they had much to do in the next week. After a small meal Josiah started learning his chores around the house. He swept floors, carried things here and there, and went to the fields on errands for Mr Baxter. He noticed something about the men working the fields; they didn't have the hopeless feel of the hobos in the hobo jungles or on the trains. They had hope, and while they worked as their life depended on it they looked to a better future.

In the evening Miss Gertie called Josiah to the den, and turned on the radio. This night they moved to whatever music played, and Josiah learned to waltz. he remembered how many steps, and how to move. He always remembered numbers cause he counted everything around him. He didn't tell folks this, but Josiah couldn't help but count things like dance steps, light bulbs, and even how many steps from one room to another.

After a while Miss Gertie had Josiah pull his boots off since they hurt her feet. Miss Gertie kitchen girls, Bethany and Martha, danced with Josiah as well. This boy needed lots of practice! Every night he practiced with the girls and Miss Gertie, and he was getting the hang of it. he was even allowed to wear his boots!

All week long was a blur to Josiah as he worked at dancing and his chores. Pa was eating more and was looking better, and Josiah was so excited about dancing with Rebecca! Finally the night came for the dance, and Josiah had never been more excited in his life! Miss Gertie had found some old clothes fit for a dance, and made them fit Josiah, so all was ready! Mr Baxter said he had no need for dancing, so he stayed home with Pa, and Miss Gertie, Josiah, Bethany, Martha, and others that worked Mr Baxters land went to the dance.

Everyone loaded up on a wagon, and with horses pulling them they made it to the party. A large dance hall in town was all fixed up, and folks from all over brought food from the fields. Mr Baxter had allowed many things to be brought to this dance. He said he didn't want folks to think he couldn't send food, but it didn't matter. Josiah had never seen so many folks share, and never seen this much food!

With sharp eyes Josiah helped bring in food, and did some dancing with Bethany, and Martha. he practiced the moves, and all that Miss Gertie had taught him. still, He didn't see Rebecca. Slowly he walked around the room, but she wasn't to be found. He heard a mrs. jenkins say how she was down to her last bit of flour, and not sure how she will get more. Mr Paulson had a horse come up lame, and it was a horse he desperately needed. There were other things he heard, but most disturbing was that Doc Magister had been called to an emergency. His whole family was in the automobile with him.

Josiah ate some food, and pocketed some for his Pa, but for him the dance was over. He had fun, but it was all for Rebecca he did this. On the roof he heard the start of the rain, and knew the ride home would be wet. No matter; it was just water. Josiah ambled around, and danced more with Bethany, and Martha. Doc Magister strode into the dance hall with his family, and Josiah froze. looking around he didn't see Rebecca.

Moving close to the Magister family he heard a baby had been born to the Logan family, and that Rebecca was out in the automobile and wasn't coming inside to dance. Josiah left the hall looking for the Family automobile. He found it easy, and went to talk to Rebecca.

"Rebecca, you may not have heard, but the dance is inside'" Josiah put on his best smile for this pretty girl! he saw a girl with a muddy dress, and eyes red with tears.

"Don't look at me; my best dress is ruined, and I ain't fit to be seen!" Rebecca said with such sadness. In her eyes Josiah saw loss. That dress was probably her best, and these days you couldn't replace it so easy. Rebecca had lost something dear to her, and Josiah knew what that was like.

Straightening up to hid full height Josiah opened the car door, and extended his hand as he had practiced.

"Miss Rebecca, May I have this dance? We can hear the music from here, and truth be told I learned to dance this week so I could dance with you," Josiah saw a girl with a hurting heart, but he hoped he could do something to sooth her hurt.

"But I'll get you all dirty, and I look a mess!" Rebecca lamented.

"Its just mud, and it will wash off," Josiah assured her. he took her hand and guided her out of the automobile. As he practiced, He took her gently and as a gentleman danced a waltz with her. He had no idea how much time passed, but they danced in silence till time to go home. As folks started to leave Rebecca saw her family coming.

"You have made my evening bearable Josiah. Thank you." Rebecca blurted out, and then kissed Josiah on the cheek. She hurried over to her family, and soon was gone in the night.

Miss Gertie was taken back by the mud on Josiah, but forgave him when he explained how it happened. She hugged him close, and maybe he saw a tear in her eye. Anyway, they helped clean up, and soon in the rain rode home.

Dried and ready to sleep Josiah smiled as he went to sleep, and he dreamed of dancing with a princess.


	3. Chapter 3

A weary body slowly relaxed as Josiah wrapped in his blanket, and he thought of the dance and how much he enjoyed the new experience. Josiah smiled remembering his dance with Rebecca; a much better memory than others in his life. Nodding off to a deep slumber he began to dream. Standing outside the dance hall in the rain Josiah could hear Tommy Dorsey, and he entered the hall finding his clothes dry. People were dancing ,and he heard Rebecca laughing! Walking forward Josiah stopped to her a ringing bell. It sounded so familiar, yet he couldn't quite remember where he had heard it.

Looking around the dance hall he found an open door leading down a poorly lit hallway. Fear, and anxiety filled Josiah with dread, but he pressed on. At the end of the hall he found a door on the left, and there he heard the faint sound of the ringing bell. He opened the door, and tears ran down his cheeks as he saw at the center of the room his mother in her bed.

A brilliant light shone from all the white linens. Josiahs mother lay in bed wearing a white gown, with white sheets, pillow cases, and bedspread. Her complexion was as white as the linens. Her hands were crossed on her chest, and her eyes were closed. Beside the bed was a night stand with the tiny bell on top; his mother used that bell all the time to call for him. Standing beside the bed Josiah remembered this day, for within a week his mother would be dead.. Opening her eyes she turned her face towards him, " Son, If you don't take better care of me this is what will happen to me. I will die, and it will be your fault.. Don't you love me son? If you love me you will take better care of me, because that is why you are here." Nothing Josiah could say or do would change this memory. She died years ago, and he felt guilt. She reached out to touch Josiah, but he backed away. He retraced his steps as she cried and begged him to stay. It seemed her voice grew louder the further he walked, but he kept going. Reaching the open door in the dance hall Josiah turned, and closed the heavy door.

Bright lights and laughter beckoned to Josiah, and the ring of the bell faded to nothing . Walking forward Josiah stepped into the main dance hall, and he looked for the prettiest girl. There standing at the other end of the hall was Rebecca. She glowed with beauty, and her smile eased his fears. She wore a yellow dress as warm as a sunny day, and her blonde hair shone so bright. Josiah worked his way through the crowd to her side.

Extending his hand Josiah asked,"May I have this dance, Rebecca?" His eyes saw only her in this crowded room. "Why thank you, I would," her smile grew brighter , and Josiah led her to the dance floor. Few words passed between the two; there was no need. They moved with grace around the dance floor, and they had no worries or cares in the world. He loved dancing with this girl ,and her smell reminded him of the first scent of honeysuckle. No one around seemed to exist while they danced together for what seemed like hours.

Finally looking around they stood in a meadow face to face surrounded by so many sounds, yet still only the other was center of attention. Josiah leaned forward and gently kissed Rebecca. and she smiled and returned the kiss. Josiah felt so warm, and the sky was so bright!

"About time you woke sleepy head," said Miss Gertie, "I do not know why your smiling but looks like you dreamed a good dream, Now lets get up. Many things to do." Miss Gertie left the room after waking Josiah, but he was so happy that Rebecca kissed him. There was nothing that spoiled his mood that day, for he recalled his dream of the lovely Rebecca!


End file.
